


doctor, oh doctor!

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: If there's a Smut Series, there must be a Fluff Series too [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, P.I. Yifan, doctor Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Yifan has a tendency to get hurt, and Junmyeon is there to help him.





	doctor, oh doctor!

“Doctor Kim! Doctor Kim!”

Junmyeon was walking towards the vending machine, his glasses in hand as he tried to clean them on his scrubs. He turns around at the frantic voice and sees it is one of the nurses, Seunghee, calling after him. He halts and Seunghee takes a moment to breathe and then says, “Hey, you have a patient in room three, head injury, might need stitches.”

Junmyeon holds back the tired sigh. He mourns the loss of his Snickers bar and nods at Seunghee to show him the way. They stop in front of room three and she pushes it aside for Junmyeon to find a handsome, tall man with long black hair with a bloodied handkerchief pressed to his temple. Junmyeon smiles, walking in, “Hi there, I am Doctor Kim Junmyeon. You must be Wu Yifan, right?” Seunghee had handed him the patient chart beforehand. He comes closer, sliding his glasses on. He gently touches Yifan’s wrist and the man puts his hand down. Junmyeon frowns at the wound; it looks like someone took a bat or a pipe to his head. He says, “Um, Mister Wu, if you don’t mind, may I ask how you got this wound?”

“Ah, doc, don’t mind that. Would I need stitches?” Yifan asks instead as Junmyeon examines the wound. He looks at the doctor properly and he can’t help but think the man is rather handsome. His eyes behind his thin-framed glasses are rather beautiful and if he wasn’t so much in pain, he would be trying to make something out of this. But then the doctor prods into his injury that that young kid from the auto repair shop gave him with a wench no less. 

Junmyeon wonders what is wrong here. He eyes the shirt and trousers he is wearing and they look not cheap or very expensive either. He is dressed rather well to be some lowlife thug but what does Junmyeon know. He keeps up with his examination. Yifan hisses and Junmyeon bites down on his lip, his eyes flashing with worry. “Sorry, but yes, you would need stitches.”

Yifan nods and reminds himself to put this hospital bill on the client’s bill. Life as a private investigator is not always fun and Yifan doesn’t appreciate getting hit by twenty-year-old somethings. He will get that little snitch.

Junmyeon finishes his work and smiles down at Yifan. “There, you can remove it after a week. You’re lucky it wasn’t so deep.”

Yifan grumbles, “That son of a bitch had no upper body strength.”

Junmyeon parts his lips and his eyes widen a little as he says, “Mister Wu, if you got hit, you need to go to the police!”

Yifan chuckles as he gets up. “Don’t worry, doc, it is just a professional hazard. Thank you for everything though!”

With that, Junmyeon’s odd patient leaves him in a cloud of confusion. “Professional hazard”? Junmyeon scratches his head as he stands in the empty room before his pager beeps again. 

Junmyeon thought that that one encounter with the mysterious Wu Yifan would be the last but oh no. Two months later, the man has been in the emergency rooms more than half a dozen times. And each time, he comes with a cut somewhere or a cracked bone somewhere. Junmyeon knows by now that Yifan works as a private investigator and the people he tails sometimes get a bit more physical than usual. Junmyeon really worries though he tries to not show it. He doesn’t know Yifan very well beside his occupation and his name—he wouldn’t mind knowing more. He is so tall and handsome and just his type…

Junmyeon flushes as he eats his lunch and thinks about the detective. This is all Baekhyun’s fault. The other doctor hasn’t shut up about how the handsome detective is always here when Junmyeon is on duty. It is only a mere coincidence...that happened eight times now. Junmyeon sips his tea and grumbles to himself, reminding himself there is nothing to it. Not even the gummy smiles Yifan aimed at his way the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh times. The eighth time had no smile for him since he came in unconscious (Junmyeon won’t forget the panic he felt when he saw Yifan’s prone body; it was only a fainting spell due to low blood sugar levels, thank god).

He was eating alone today (Baekhyun was taking his lunch later), so he is done quickly. He returns to his rotation and he is on his fifth patient in that hour when he finds Baekhyun standing at his station. Junmyeon is walking closer and he doesn’t like the grin on Baekhyun’s face. He narrows his eyes and says, “What?”

Baekhyun’s grin only gets wider. “Guess who’s waiting for you in ER 4?”

Junmyeon gasps, biting his lips next. He frowns, “Now what?”

He knows who is it by Baekhyun’s grin alone, so he ignores him and rushes off to room four. He opens it to Yifan sitting calmly on the bed, his arm pressed against his chest. Junmyeon had picked up the chart by the door and he grumbles, “I can’t believe. You were here only a week ago!”

Yifan grins, “Well, I guess I just wanted to see you again.”

Junmyeon feels his whole body heating up. Yifan had also taken to flirting with him and each time Junmyeon is at a loss of words. He reads the chart and tries to be professional again, “Okay, you say you fell and got your arm hurt? I would need to schedule an x-ray to see if you broke something.”

Yifan juts his lower lip out, “I’m sure I did break something.”

Junmyeon scoffs, “I’m the doctor here, remember?”

Yifan chuckles, “Of course.”

“Wait here.”

“Where else would I go, doc?”

Junmyeon leaves the room for a minute to check if the x-ray department was free. There are two patients waiting, so he is asked to return after half an hour. He returns to the room and finds Yifan whistling to himself. Junmyeon notices the abrasions on his other hand. He picks Yifan’s right arm to check the grazes. He sits down on the chair beside, pulling the trolley with the first aid towards him. He asks, “So what did you do this time? Piss off someone’s husband again?”

Yifan pouts, “Nah. I’m investigating this champion fighter’s background to check if he ever covered up dope tests and when I found his old doctor and trainer, they weren’t too happy to see me.”

Junmyeon looks up, his eyes widening and he halts his ministrations for a second. “You went up against two people?”

Yifan laughs, “Relax, doc, I had help.”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes and dabs the antiseptic gently over his wounds. He cleans the caked blood and then moves on to bandage it. “You’re so callous. Why don’t you just quit harassing people?”

Yifan grins, winking, “If I didn’t harass them, how can I collect my check? And how would I get to see you?”

Junmyeon forgets the retort on his tongue and just gapes at Yifan for the last part of his sentence. He feels his cheeks heating up and he looks away, trying to hide the smile fighting its way onto his face. He sticks the adhesive and mumbles, “There are other ways to see me too.”

Yifan holds back his gasp and presses his lips. He won’t deny that he had developed quite the crush on Dr Kim Junmyeon after his second visit here. He had been wondering how he can weasel in a way to ask him out, so right now, he too finds his cheeks heating up. He says, “Is that so?”

Seunghee knocks on the door to take them to the x-ray and Junmyeon gets to his feet. He makes sure to hold Yifan’s gaze when he says, “I don’t know. Ask me yourself.”

Yifan just smiles, his heart pounding with joy. He gets to his feet and as they make their way to the x-ray room, he asks, “How about this Sunday?”

Junmyeon smiles, looking at his feet. “Sunday sounds perfect.”

Seunghee, who was walking in front of them, hears everything and smiles. Dr Byun is going to have a field day with this new turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, tbh, Yifan's character is completely based on Harry McGraw from Murder, She Wrote. I wanna perhaps fic this properly one day. Maybe


End file.
